Cursed
by Realistic Fate
Summary: Oraiena, the first child of the god Zeus, was cursed, and forgotten. Can she still be saved? Much better than it sounds, I swear.


Cursed; A Percy Jackson FanFiction

By Realistic Fate

(Author's Note: Hello, my friends, and welcome to another edition of "How Rediculous Can Realistic Fate Get?" And I'm sure I broke the record on this one. However, I'm terribly proud of this piece. Why? Because I've been "working" on this for the past five years. Ok, so I've had the basic plot outline for five years, I didn't start writing 'til this weekend. Whatever, samething. Just a quick note, I own nothing in this story, besides Terryn Sumerstar, Oraiena, Manteio, Danu, Kyolos, and my plot. Maybe some characters later on. All names in this story ( that I made up, anyways) have significant meaning. And yeah, I know that Danu is not Greek.  
Hope you enjoy this, I love you all!)

Chapter One

The myths of Ancient Greece are some of the most well known stories in the world. The awe-inspiring tales of the Gods, their romantic escapades with the mortals they so long ago created, and the heroic sagas of the children born of these unions. Even in this modern day, they cannot cease to awe and entertain us.

But that is definitely not the full story.

This is. The full, unadulterated, unedited (trust me on this one), original story. I can personally vouch for this, as I was there. No, really, I was. This is not a joke. Even so, I'll give you a few seconds to run away in fear for my sanity.

…

Still here? Good.

My name is Clio, one of the muses, the daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne. We're portrayed as the patrons of music, art, and astronomy, but for all intents and purposes, we're just glorified secretaries.

As I write this, I am being reminded by my superiors that I am not supposed to be complaining about my job. Sorry.

Now, I would love to go into great detail about everything the mortals got wrong. To tell you all about the misfortune that followed the time that Echo had a bout of laryngitis, or the day Apollo crashed the sun chariot. But I have my instructions, and despite my minimal wages and irritating co-workers, I have to comply.

Oh, right, no complaining. Sorry.

Today, I will tell you the story of a goddess that most people don't remember. This is the story of a young immortal who's divinity was stripped from her.

This is the story of Oraiena.

…

Oraiena, who's name means "the lovely one", came to be in the same manner as a great number of the gods and goddess of Olympus; Her dad, Zeus, running around with whichever nymph batted her eyelashes at him that particular day. Her mother was a spirit called Manteio, a nymph gifted with visions of the future.

However, there was a small difference; Zeus and his now-wife, Hera, weren't married at the time. At the time, Zeus had a union with a wisdom goddess named Metis, who, like Oraiena, has been all but forgotten. At the time that they were married, Zeus, like his father and grandfather before him, had been told by an oracle that any children he were to have had the possibility of seizing the power Olympus from him when they were grown.

So when Metis became pregnant, Zeus wasted no time swallowing both her and his unborn daughter. Charming, I know.

Now, most of you know what happened next. Zeus remarried to his sister Hera and kind of forgot about the prophecy as he ran around having children with every spirit, mortal, and/or goddess who passed him. However, Metis, being an immortal goddess and all, remained pregnant within his godly stomach. When she was ready to give birth, She did so the old-fashioned way; She cracked open Zeus's skull and allowed her daughter Athena to escape.

But before Athena was born, Zeus was already living up to his habit of running around behind his wife's back. Manteio knew of the prophecy given to Zeus, and yet she did nothing to slow his advances.

Oraiena was Zeus's first child, and like many new fathers, he doted on her. The young goddess was brought to live on Olympus, despite the arguments from Zeus's wife.

Oraiena was the goddess of forgotten things, rather ironic when you consider her fate.

…

The moon was full that night, a great shining orb casting it's light over the olive groves. Oreiena's dark hair fell in long curls in sharp contrast to the pale chiton she wore. Her eyes were blacker than the night around her as she scanned through the trees and brambles that surrounded her. Pale fingers brushed over the back of the monster that padded silently next to her, catching in the long black fur. The very fires of Hades seemed to burn within his eyes. These eyes showed that he had but one goal; to protect his Mistress from things that dwelt just beyond the light that the moon gave.

She stopped next to a tree with ash-gray bark, one which stood out from the others in the grove; Laurel where the rest were olive. She rested a hand against it and glanced up into the branches above. Grinning, she whispered, "Danu...I know you're there, _dafni_, come down."

A figure landed nimbly behind her, and she jumped. Turning to face him, she smiled wider, showing sharp white teeth. He was a strange looking man, to say the very least; Pointed horns curled up from auburn hair, and fur and hooves were where feet and legs might have been.

The satyr didn't smile as Oraiena looped thin arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "You shouldn't be here, _melina_, you know that."

"I missed you," she mumbled. Her dark hair hid her face, and he linked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"I know, _melina_,but your father does not trust me; I wouldn't put it past him to kill me if he knew you were here." As if he simply couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms loosely around her thin waist. He smiled coyly. "I would hate to know what you told him when you left."

Oraiena pulled back her arms, folding them over her chest and looking up defiantly. "I told him nothing; I am not a child, Danu, and I resent you thinking that I must have my father's permission for everything I do." She glared through dark bangs. "You should know by now that I could care less what Zeus thinks of you!"

Danu sighed, relenting and pulling the young goddess close. He felt her relax in his arms and closed his eyes. "I know, _melina_, but you know I can't help but worry."

Suddenly, a flash of light disrupted the peace of the grove. Oraiena and Danu spun around to face the tall, regal woman who now stood in front of them; Kyolos jumped to his feet, growling menacingly at the stranger.

"Well, well...What have we here?" The goddess said, a cold smirk on her lips. Dark blond hair was tied in a loose braid, and she wore a dark red robe. Grey eyes surveyed to scene in front of her with an almost gleeful expression glinting within them. "My, Oraiena, your father would be most displeased to find you here...and with such company, as well."

Most would have cowered under the elder goddess' gaze, but Oraiena only stood taller. "What is it you want, Metis?"

Metis' smirk grew, but her eyes only grew colder. "You just don't understand the problems you have caused since your birth, do you?" She stepped closer to the younger goddess, but Kyolos' angry gaze kept her from approaching further. "First the realization that my husband had been unfaithful, then the ridicule I have endured from others." She began to pace in front of the two. Danu pulled Oraiena closer, ready to run.

Metis stopped suddenly, her eyes burning straight at her step-daughter. "Did you know that he wants to get rid of our own child? He loves a half-breed like you more than my child!" Her hand fluttered helplessly near her stomach. "But not after tonight. He wouldn't love a mortal child, let alone one he could never reveal himself to."

Danu realized a moment too late what she meant to do, and tried to push Oraiena behind him, but it was for naught; Metis knew what she was doing, had planned this well. With a flick of her wrist he was paralyzed, unable to move as he watched the terrible scene in front of him unfold.

Oraiena seemed rooted to the spot, as if she too were frozen, but it was simply dread, and confusion, that kept her from running. Kyolos tried to attack Metis, jumping at her, but another flick and he too was frozen, fiery eyes burning helplessly.

"You know, I could outright kill you." Metis pretended to examine her perfect nails as Oraiena waited in horror. "But immortals are hard to kill, even filthy half-breeds like yourself. This will be much easier, and far more gratifying."

The light of the moon seemed to fade away, replaced instead by the faint glow emanating from Metis' body. The light grew ever brighter, finally pulling away from her and settling over Oraiena. Danu's mind screamed at him to break free of the curse, but his limbs wouldn't respond.

"_You have stolen what was never yours, and must pay the price,_" Metis intoned. Her dark eyes were glowing spheres of light as Oraiena's mouth opened in a silent scream.

_"An immortal soul is hard to kill, and so your fate is not as harsh, but to instead walk the earth eternally, with no rest. Your divinity is gone, and no rest, for a thousand mortal lives. And you will remember nothing."_

The light seeped into Oraiena's skin, and the effect was instantaneous; The pale sheen of her skin was lost, replaced with a dull mortal pink, ears were rounded, the sharp angles of her face softened. Her eyes were closed, but Danu could imagine the large dark pupils retreating, allowing the whites to show. Suddenly, the magic vanished, and Oraiena, now fully mortal, crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Kyolos whined, straining at the invisible bonds that restrained him. Metis, her work done, snapped her fingers, and the hound was able to run to Oraiena, licking her face in a sad, pitiful attempt to wake her.

Danu felt his own bonds loosen, and pulled himself free, falling to his knees and cradling Oraiena's head in his lap. Hot tears brimmed in his eyes, guilt gnawing at this chest. If only she hadn't come looking for him...Kyolos nudged at her neck, pawing her arm.

"It's no use, you know," Metis said. Danu looked up at her, the hopeless pain in his eyes turning into ferocious anger. "She won't wake until morning, and even if you were still here then, she wouldn't remember you."

With an unholy scream, Danu launched himself at the goddess. Metis, who hadn't been expecting him to retaliate, quickly flicked her wrist, freezing him once more. "You have more fire than I would have thought, young satyr. But she's gone, and the only way she'll ever be yours again is if you can wake her up, which you won't be able to do in your lifetime. One _thousand _mortal lives, boy!" She laughed slightly, but stopped quickly.

"But I don't suppose that I can leave you here either way..." Her eyes drifted back to the pale laurel tree, and she smiled. "I do hope you like trees, satyr." She thrust her hand towards the tree. The same silvery light that had enveloped Oraiena fell around him like a shroud, pulling and pushing him toward the tree with a million tiny hands.

"That's where you're wrong, witch!" Danu screamed as he felt his body being absorbed into the ash-gray bark. "I will get her back, and then, you will be sorry!" The silver light faded once more as the last traces of the the satyr vanished.

...

The girl awoke with the rising sun, aware of only two things; One, that the had been sleeping quite comfortably curled up to a laurel tree, and two, that she did not know her own name. That was quite a curious happening, she thought, not to know one's own name. She puzzled over this for a moment, listening to the sound of bird singing in the early morning and the rocking carts as people made their way to the market place. Standing, she acknowledged the pale white dress that flowed to her ankles, unaware of how she came to be wearing it.

She made her way through the grove, stopping by a lone rose bush and picking one of the sweet smelling flowers, threading it through her dark hair. She stood by the road, watching the people and animals make their way to the market. Perhaps one of these people knows who I am, she thought, climbing nimbly over the fence and walking towards the cart of an old woman, who walked next to a young girl of maybe six or seven.

"Excuse me, but I don't seem to know who I am, or where I am for that matter. Could you possibly help me?" The girl asked, looking between the girl and the woman who appeared to be her grandmother.

The older woman looked at her with wary eyes. She had heard stories as a child about goddesses who came to Earth to test the goodness of people. She couldn't be sure, but it was better to be safe than dead.

"Of course we could help you. Do you know your name, _melina_?" She asked. The girl started at the pet name, and her brow furrowed as she tried to remember where she had heard it before. She decided that it could have been her name.

"I think that my name is Melina...I think," She said slowly. The woman scowled slightly. If this girl was a goddess, she was a particularly stupid one.

She smiled as best she could. "Well, that's good, anyway. Do you know where you live? Your parents names?" The girl shook her head.

The woman sighed. The girl's hands were soft and uncalloused, her skin pale and fair. This girl was no commoner. "Well, I suppose that, if you have no where else to go, you could come with Phillipa and I. You would be expected to work for your keep, though." The smile Melina gave now could have cracked her face.

"Oh, yes, of course, thank you!" She babbled, grinning from ear to ear. She helped the old woman back onto the cart and then they were off. Melina walked barefoot next to the little girl.

Maybe this is where I belong, the newly-dubbed Melina thought happily.

...

Storm clouds crackling with lighting shook the small settlements around Mount Olympus as Zeus raged that morning.

"**Where. Is. My. Daughter!**" The entire mountain shook with the fury of the king of the gods.

Metis sat silently beside her husband, smiling silently as she examined her nails. She hummed quietly, oblivious to the frustration, anger, and fear radiating from the gods sitting around her. Likewise, no one seemed to acknowledge her either, furiously yelling and blaming each other.

"It had to be Ares, I've seen the way he looks at her!"

"Oh, please, who's to say you weren't just jealous, hmm?"

"Hades, you had something to do with this travesty, I know you did!"

Metis wiped the smile from her face and held up her hands in a peace-making gesture. "Family, please. Could she not have simply run away?" The Olympians quietened, and Metis turned to Zeus. "With that satyr of hers? She knew that you didn't approve of him, and she's always been a bit of a free spirit..." She purposely arranged her facial features into a worried expression.

Zeus held his face in his hands, shaking his head, feeling like a hole had opened painfully in his chest.

Aphrodite thought for a moment. "You know, no one _has _seen him either..." The others nodded slowly, looking around and sitting back in their thrones. Metis smiled sadly, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Zeus looked up suddenly, brushing away his wife's hand. "I want her found," he said, so softly that those across the room had to strain to hear him. "If you have to move the skies, break open the Earth, check every life form on this miserable planet, I want her found!" Thunder crashed overhead, lighting streaking across the sky in jagged arcs, as his voice grew until he screamed the last word. The doors of the hall crashed open, signaling the end of the meeting. Gods and goddesses scurried out of the the room like frightened children.

Zeus sighed and let his head fall back into his hands. He felt drained, physically and emotionally. "Where could she be, Metis...You don't really think she left because of me, do you?"

Metis rubbed her hand over his back. "I don't know, Zeus. I couldn't say. I'm sure that she doesn't mean to hurt you..." She let herself smile slightly.

He stood and walked to the window, speaking now more to himself than his wife. "

"_Oraiena, where are you_?"

...

So, good, not good, or should I just shut up? Either way, I'm still writing this. But feedback is greatly appreciated, and may encourage me to finish the next chapter before next year. ;)

~RF

R&R!


End file.
